1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mediation of services. More specifically, the present invention relates to mediation of online trading services.
2. Background of the Related Art
Digital content encompasses a range of audio, video, video games, and software applications. Such content is typically sold or transferred via download over a communications network or on some form of digital storage media including optical discs such as a compact disc (CD) or digital versatile disc (DVD). Content may also be sold or transferred via the likes of non volatile memory such as flash memory. Content titles may refer to particular movies, television shows, and video games.
Digital content may be played on computing devices, media players, and/or game consoles. Because such devices may have access to a communication network such as the Internet, various services associated with the digital content may be provided via the communication network to update, upgrade, or otherwise supplement the content following the original sale or transfer of the content. Such services may include supplemental content, ancillary content, customization of content, as well as the option to upgrade certain content.
Certain content providers do not have the resources, rights, or expertise to supplement various forms of content. Other content providers may not wish to focus their energies and resources on supplementing content following its release, but still offer the opportunity for supplementing that content. In order to enhance the enjoyment, utility, and corresponding desirability of their content—or the content of others—content providers may allow for supplemental services to be provided by third-party service providers.
Supplemental services may include the trading of supplemental content related to content titles. Supplemental content may include digital objects used in one or more game titles and that have actual or intrinsic value to game players. As a game developer may not wish to directly provide such content, third parties may be allowed to host markets where such supplemental content can be purchased, traded, and managed.
The need of service providers for statistical, accounting, and bookkeeping information related to user activity that relates to an online trading service is as critical as it is complicated. There is a need in the art for mediation of online trading services provided by third-party service providers.